Parliament Hill
by petite etoile22
Summary: They both knew it would be different if it wasn't for the accident....Don't own spooks


They both knew it would be different if it hadn't been for the accident. Accident. Sometimes Ros wondered how being shot in the head could be referred to as an accident. And then there was the dark. She finds it ironic that after all these years of being afraid of the dark; she is now constantly shrouded in it. Her blindness is cruel and most probably irreversible. The problem not with her eyes, but with her brain. That tiny piece of grey matter that lets you see the world, rendered to oblivion in a second. However, her habits hadn't left her. She still checked herself in the mirror before she left the house. Her white home was now an array of colours, she found that know there was some colour out their for her eyes to see cheered her up immensely. Ros had coped with her inability to work surprisingly well, no depression or forced happiness. Ros was skilled a many things and embracing her fates was one of them. The team were still unnerved when she looked at them. Her pupils contracted and dilated as if she was focussing on them but they knew it was a hollow reflex, beyond which lay nothing.

Ros recalled a dinner she had gone to recently with some old friends, outsiders. She remembered painfully how the table fell silent when she had knocked over her wine glass. Her blindness had taken the form of a huge grey elephant in the room and ironically, only she could see it. It stood there shimmering and smiling at her. Ros left the table, ignoring the pitiful voices calling after her. Ros' ears picked up a familiar whirring sound.

"Ah, Juliet Shaw. And why do I have the displeasure of _seeing _you here?"

"I see your humour is still intact then"

"…better than mourning something lost that can never return" she whispered softly.

"…I agree"

Ros spilt her wine all over Juliet's feet. The elephant reappeared in the corner. Juliet simply wiped up the spill and dismissed Ros' apologies.

"I hated these shoes anyway…" Juliet followed Ros' gaze over to the corner.

"What are you…"

"Looking at?" Ros finished, " I thought I saw an elephant but it's gone now"

"Ah, so you see them too? I thought I was the only one"

Ros faced Juliet again and smiled. Juliet shook her head gently.

"You're shaking your head. Can't believe I'm smiling?"

"Yes, I can't believe you're smiling after being shot in the head, in a coma for 14 months, and rendered blind"

"I can't believe I was afraid of the dark"

"Had to get over that one quickly"

Ros laughed softly to herself about the fact that at night, she still woke up screaming, repeatedly opening and closing her eyes, refusing to believe that all there would be was darkness.

"I haven't…Why are you crying?" she asked softly. Juliet wiped her eyes.

"How did you know?"

"Your tear hit the table"

"Just thinking about my own accident and its traumatic aftermath"

"We all have them…it's strange to think that a year ago I was preventing these aftermaths. Millions of people going about their daily lives, moments away from destruction. And when it's all over, the world keeps moving, even if you've stopped. I think that's what hurts the most" Juliet cocked her head in thought.

"Will you follow me?"

"I have nothing to lose" Ros gingerly followed behind Juliet as she headed towards her car. They got in, Juliet muttered some directions and the car sped off. The two women remained silent until the car slowed down again.

"Where are we?" Ros asked feeling slightly disorientated.

"Parliament Hill" Juliet answered as the driver lowered her down onto the grass and walked away. "I want to spin round as fast as you can, until you can't anymore"

Ros did as the older woman told her to and began to spin. She felt head implode as the circular motion took effect. She was no longer in the dark, she saw stars, she saw colours, and she saw the wind rushing her hair and her breath leaving her body. Eventually she collapsed on the ground near Juliet.

"Wh…" she sighed heavily, breathless.

"That, was you moving with the world. In reality Rosalind, you never stop moving, you just take a break" Juliet pulled her closer, the platinum blonde hair mixing with her own chestnut brown, and gazed into her eyes. Juliet was not unnerved by the severity of the cobalt blue, or the reflex dilation of the pupils. She knew what Ros saw, and it didn't scare her one bit. They were drunk, they were lonely, and deep down they were scared. They both knew it would be very different if it wasn't for the accident, but the cobalt blue didn't care and for that reason Juliet kissed her. As she drew away gently, she was pleased at the presence of a soft smile on Ros' lips. Juliet realised how beautiful the woman in front of her was without her barriers of frost.

"What are you thinking?" she asked gently.

"Nothing, nothing serious" the blonde smiled.

"Tell me. We're partially intoxicated and lying on the top of Parliament hill, tell me"

"It's just a shame Zaf didn't start a book, that's all"


End file.
